


S.O.S. Mayday! The British Government is in Danger!

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Anthea (Sherlock), F/M, Fluff and Crack, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: The British Government has raised the threat levels to critical ! Will the rescue team arrive in time??





	S.O.S. Mayday! The British Government is in Danger!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloquated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/gifts).



> Inspired by eloquated's lovely new fic Reflection. https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747162/chapters/41873468
> 
> Do read it if you haven't yet. it's a snuggly duvet of a fic, ideal for cold evenings with a hot cup of tea or drinking chocolate:)
> 
> Thank you eloquated for inspiring me directly and indirectly to be not only a better writer, but now also an obsessed canva montage-maker LOL :P

 

 

**Encrypted message received. Start.**

H e i g h t e n e d   t h r e a t   l e v e l .  C o n d i t i o n  c r i t i c a l .  A t t a c k  i m m i n e n t .  S e n d  i n   b a c k u p  S T A T .

Anthea saw the message and rolled her eyes. _And her boss called his brother the Drama Queen?!  
_She texted back, an amused smile hovering on her lips.

{Hang in there Mr. Holmes. Are they forcing you to watch one more episode of Teletubbies? Or is it Baby Einstein this time? Rota shift due in one hour. Urge restraint. Stiff upper lip. What ho Jeeves. Pip pip. England needs you.}

{In other words---Keep Calm and Carry On Sir.}

She waited three seconds before her phone beeped in reply.

**Encrypted message received. Start.**

C h r is t m a s  i s  c a n c e l l e d  f o r  y o u  t h i s  y e a r  M s.  A n t h e a  C h a n g.

A l s o,  p l e a s e  m a k e  n o t e  o f  o p e n i n g  s e q u e n c e  o f  T e l e t u b b i e s  o n  a  l o o p  a s  p o t e n t i a l   I n t e r r o g a t i o n  t e c h n I q u e  f o r   c o u n t e r  t e r r o r i s m  m e a s u r e s.

.

.

Anthea sipped her coffee slowly as she sat in Speedy’s Café. She had arrived an hour early in anticipation of exactly such a situation.

She would go up and relieve him. In another ten minutes.

She was delaying only for his sake.

_After all, wasn’t it he who had always told her ‘Adversity Builds Character’?_

She rested back in the chair and ordered one more cup of coffee.

“Black with two sugars please……Yeah, go on then, make it a take- out….Oh and could you parcel those cinnamon rolls too?”

She was feeling kind.

Besides which, seeing Mycroft Holmes with babies had reminded her of something which had stirred in her five years ago when she had started this job.

That delicious ginger undercover agent who had hand- picked her after the mission to join him in London. Maybe it was time she asked him out on a date……surely he wouldn’t refuse if she had done him this favour today?

.

.

She climbed up to 221B Baker Street with a spring in her step, carrying her coffee cup and brown paper bag gripped in one hand while confidently texting with the other.

 _{It worked.}_ And she added a hi-five emoji.

.

.

Sitting in Bart’s, waiting for Molly to finish with work, Sherlock heard a text- incoming signal.

He read it and smiled.

_Hmm. So Molly had been right about the two of them after all. Hope they don’t have kids too soon. Well…at least not till theirs were done needing baby-sitting._

He heard Molly call out to him. “I’m done here honey. Thank you for waiting! We can go.”

He slipped his phone into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box.

_It had all begun at Bart’s. ‘Would you like to have coffee?’ She had asked him. And like an idiot he had said ‘black with two sugars’._

_Well, it was time for him to ask her a question now…._and he crossed his fingers in a sudden panic, and hoped she would give him a better answer than he had!

“Coming dear.” He called out, flipped up the collar of his coat and dramatically pushed open the double doors of the morgue.


End file.
